Which Love?
by Krysanthe Lune
Summary: He is caught in his past and present love. But what if destiny plays a trick on him causing unexpected things to occur that will become the reason for his past and present to meet. Will he let destiny rule, but most importantly, which love will he choose?
1. Prologue: Dreaming

author's note: this is my first fanfiction! yay!!! I hope that you like it!!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, REPEAT NOT, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!

_____________________________________________________________

Intro: Dreaming

I was standing in front of a big oak door. The door was ancient and old, but the designs and carving on it were very sophisticated and complex. As I was praising its beauty, the door suddenly flew open and revealed a dark room. I got scared but suddenly I heard a noise from the inside. It was the sound of a switch turning on. I tried to look for the origin of the sound when I saw in the middle of the room a flicker of light. I followed the light, the only source of light inside the dark room. It was directly focusing in the middle of the room, then I saw it, the most beautiful thing in the whole world, it was a beautiful necklace seated on a display table. The necklace was a stunning, blue diamond gem. It had a perfect heart shape surrounded by delicately cut, round, tiny crystal diamonds. It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my entire life. Mesmerized by its beauty, I approached the room, not thinking of how dark it was and only thinking of the beautiful gem lying on the table. I reached the table, and when I was about to reach for the necklace, a hand beat me to it. The pair of hands reached to it and raised it with gentleness. Just the moment I was about to turn around, the other pair of hand reached the necklace causing the owner of the hand holding the precious jewel to envelop me in his arms. The events ran fast in front of me and all I knew was the necklace was resting around my neck. Then suddenly I heard a voice from behind me. It was a voice that I've never heard before, yet somehow it was very familiar. The voice was cold yet it gives me comfort and assurance.

"The necklace is called the heart of the orient seas" said the owner of the angelic voice. Suddenly, my heart was going out of whack. I didn't know what was happening. It was as if my heart wanted to be free out of my chest. It was beating so hard that you can hear it even from a mile away. I started to turn around, still enveloped by his warm embrace, to finally see the owner of the angelic voice, the individual that was making my heart beat crazily, but as I was turning, the only source of light faded away. I was surrounded by darkness. Then coldness and fear seemed to cover all of my body. The warmth and safety was gone, HE was gone. Along with this, a sound surrounded the room. It was a very familiar sound, a sound that is so annoying, a sound that I despise the most, the sound of ................................................................my alarm clock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next thing I knew was I was kissing the cold, hard flooring of my room, leaving the dream world and reentering the real world.

"Ah, ouch, ugh my butt! Stupid alarm clock!" I said while feeling my soon-to-be-bruised bum.

"What's up with that? What's happening to me? Why did I suddenly have that mysteriously weird dream? I mean a mysterious guy putting a beautiful necklace around my neck? What's that suppose to mean? And what was that feeling? Why was my heart beating so fast? Wha-"

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. "Hey, little booger, stop your useless bickering, you're getting on my nerves again. Oh and by the way, you're gonna be late for class." the voice from the other side of the room said. " Class? What cla- Oh no, today's the first day of school, TODAY'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!! I turned my head and looked at my stupid alarm clock. Oh my gosh my brother was right, classes starts in........... FIFTEEN MINUTES??? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH NO I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_______________________________________________________________

Author Notes:

Hey you guys out there who read the first chapter, well more of like an introduction/foreword/preface, of my first fanfiction ever in the history of my life!!!!!! I know this part is boring but still, it's just the introduction and I'm not really sure how to start a story cuz this is my first fanfic as I've said before, so yeah this is what I came up with................ hope you guys like it..........tell me if I should continue it or I'm just wasting my time..........

And for all who read it THANK YOU so much for reading this. I accept constructive criticism and I would very much appreciate your comments and opinion for this fanfic of mine. Reviews for me please!!!!!!!!!!! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Master Prankster

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!

Chapter 1: Master Prankster

After I finished my three-minute shower, I ran as fast as I could downstairs, with my tie-dye navy blue, white and black cloth sling bag, black and blue guitar and my skateboard, to the kitchen to get a fast breakfast. I grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich that was prepared for me by our trusted majordomo, Martin, and went straight towards the door, skating my way to Alice Academy (High School Branch).

My brothers, Tsubasa and Youichi were way long gone to their own school. My brother, Tsubasa, started his third year of college today. He was accepted in one of the most prestigious colleges for business in Tokyo, Hewitt School of Business. Youichi on the other hand, is entering middle school in the Middle School Branch of Alice Academy. Both of them are starting on their new school with good first impressions, unlike me who had been named Tardy Monkey ever since freshmen year.

I planned to give up that title this year, my last chance, senior year, but unfortunately plans don't always go the way you want it to be. So here I am hurrying and trying my best to reach the school before the bell that signals the beginning of classes to ring.

"Ugh! I shouldn't have come home last night to pick up guitar!" I hated myself for doing such stupid things. Now I'm running late for school, and Jinno is probably waiting for me to hand me my first detention slip for the year!

"OH JOY!" I said to myself thinking of the horrible time I'm going to have in detention today and Jinno's satisfied and happy face for the torture that he will be giving me. I hate my life!

A heavy metal guitar rhythm was heard coming from my side pockets that distracted my train of thoughts. "Koko!" There was still hope for me. "Dude, I need you to do me a big fa-" But before I finish my sentence, I was cut by my best friend's voice.

"Mikster, where the heck are you? Class will start in-" Koko said with a first-day-of-school-your-late-your-gonna-be-in-big-trouble tone.

"I know, two minutes, that's the thing that I want to talk to you about. Can you help me out? I'm almost there, I'm at the gate. Can you please dis-"

"Distract the teacher, or do something that will delay class? Yeah I know this will happen again, so i thought ahead of you and did some delaying and distractions already." Koko said with a knowing tone in his voice.

"Thanks, you know me so well. I owe you man." I hung up, and then continued my way to the classroom. Even though Koko said that he already did something that will delay classes, I still wasn't assured, not that I don't trust Koko's wittiness, but I still ran as fast as I can to reach the room.

I was on the brink of reaching the school's entrance doors when the bell rang. 'Oh shoot, Jinno will have a cow. I am so dead, he hates me so much, he'll probably send me to detention for one whole week!' I thought. I ran towards the empty halls towards the room when I saw the most horrible teacher of all, Jinno-sensei, walking towards the classroom doors. I knew that it was too good to be true, I'm still Tardy Monkey and that will never change as much as I tried to get rid of it. Luck was just not on my side and I don't think it will ever be.

I was just about to give up, when a miracle happened. Jinno stopped in front of the classroom door, about 1 meter away, clutching his stomach. Then after a second later, he started running away from the classroom towards the opposite direction. This has got to be Koko's doings.

When Jinno was out of sight, I hurried inside the classroom and look immediately for my crew. There, I saw them gathered at the back of the classroom far and isolated from our classmates, laughing their butt out.

Yuu, despite of his calm composure, was sitting on his desk while holding his stomach, laughing. Kitsuneme, on the other hand, was even worse than Yuu. He was on the floor, literally rolling side to side while laughing out loud. He was not even satisfied with rolling; he then knelt and slapped the floor over and over again still laughing. And as for Koko, the mastermind of all the commotion, he was also laughing hardcore but not as hard as the two and with a hint of pride on his face.

Curiosity is killing me by the seconds. What was so funny? I'm pretty sure that what their laughing about is not just anything because this is one of those rare moments that I see Yuu break out of his calm composure. So I entered the classroom through the back door to end my curiousness immediately. I ran towards them and joined the crew. Koko was the first one to return to his normal happy-go-lucky composure, but still laughing.

"Koko, you're awesome dude, but what did you do? And what's up with these two and the laughing?" I asked him, eager to know what all the commotion was about.

"Miks, you'll-hahaha-never-pwhahahaha-believe what Koko did!" then Kitsuneme burst out laughing again.

"Yeah!" Yuu squeaked. That was all that he can say, then like Kitsuneme, he started laughing all over again.

"What? Tell me!" I said losing my patience already.

"Okay, this morning when you called, I know that you're gonna be late alrea-" I cut Koko

"Just cut to the chase already" I burst out, not able to keep my composure anymore.

"I replaced his lactose free milk with who-hahahahahahahahahah- whole milk!!! And right now, he's probably in the restroom, farting his ass out. whoo hahahahahahahaha."

I started laughing like my two other best friends, it's as if i just inhaled a tank full of laughing gas that i couldn't stop. "he-heheheheheehe-hey, you are one bad a-ahahahahahahah-ass student, remember freshmen year when Narumi-sensei came to the school and became our English teacher? He accidentally drank Jinno's lactose free milk and then replaced it with the ones in the cafeteria, not knowing he's lactose intolerant. Then for thre-" I was cut by my three best friends.

"For three whole days, he spent his time sitting on the toilet like a king, and thus the nickname "Baño King" arose" They said it with honor then, " pbhwhahahahahahahahahahaha!" I joined them remembering the good times we had.

"But there's more!" Laughter was nowhere to be heard coming out of our mouth, but instead it was replaced by sudden curiosity. "More!?! What more is there to do when yo-" Then I saw it, Koko was holding two rolls of tissue paper on his hands

Apparently, Yuu and Kitsuneme didn't know what he did either, so all three of us were laughing like a crazy hyenas, rolling on the floor, holding our stomach, with eyes teary from laughing. "You-hehehe- are the Master Prankster! phbhahahahahahahaha!"

After ten minutes of nonstop laughing, which for me, felt like an enternity, we calmed down but our faces was still covered with evidence of the fun that we just had. "You're awesome dude, but don't you think that you've gone too far this time?" I said smiling, holding my laughter. Exactly three seconds later, "NAH! Not really!" all four of us said in unison, and then our laughing mania started again.

"Ehe-Ahem, May I have your attention please." I turned around and saw the principal. The class, I noticed was still continued what their were doing, either talking about their summer, catching up on each other or goofing off, despite of the fact that the most respected and high ranking authority in the whole Alice Academy is standing in front of the class. And apparently my friends are too, except for Yuu, our class representative.

I know what you are thinking; I'm friends with a nerd? Well yeah, Yuu is a nerd but he's a really cool guy, he's smart but he's goofy, but I'm warning you, he can be really strict and Mr. Goody Two Shoes/Teacher's Pet. But all in all, he rocks, that's why he's in our crew.

"Guys, guys settle down, Principal Tsukushi is here." Yuu said loudly yet with superiority. All the class stopped talking and ended their conversations, then turned around to face the principal. As for the crew, we sat at the back portion of the classroom. I sat by the window, where one can see the surroundings outside, including my most favorite place in the whole school, the old Sakura tree. Koko sat next to me, Kitsuneme beside Yuu, who were sitting behind us. Then the class was surrounded by silence.

"Thank you Mr. Tobita." the principal said to Yuu. " As you have noticed, your teacher, Mr. Jinno, is not here today so in the meantime, Mr. Tobita will be in charge of the class while I call for the substitute teacher." Said Principal Tsukushi while looking at the class with the behave-or-else-detention-for-all-of-you look on his face.

"But before I forget, let me introduce to you all the new students that will be joining you for the year." the principal looked outside the door and signaled the new students to come in. This was a shocker.

Alice Academy is a very well-known and prestigious school. It is one of those schools that have a very strict curriculum and the boards of directors are men of their words. They are very well respected not only in their field of studies but also throughout the whole country, and some of them even abroad. So it's really rare to hear that one school tradition, well you can say it's a rule, and it's even a major one. I mean they accept freshmen students of course, rarely sophomores, but Gakuen Alice never admits juniors, and most definitely not seniors. Because of the special classes, either business /technology /medicine/engineering/architecture/medical technology, that every student in the school have to take starting from freshmen year, it's very rare to have new students, because it's hard for a student to catch up on the level of education for the special classes that the students in his/her grade level are on.

Everybody was shaken by this news, but not for long. When the new students came in, all the girls were mesmerized by their gorgeousness, not that I'm saying that their gorgeous. Well okay, maybe a little bit. Anyways, the silenced that was once covered the whole class was replaced with screaming and squealing voices.

"Please settle down girls. Girls, settle down. GIRLS, PLEASE SETTLE DOWN OR DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!!!" the principal burst out losing his calm and leader-like composure. Everybody suddenly became quiet. "Thank you. Now gentlemen, would you please introduce yourselves?" Principal Tsukushi said with his normal voice.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Ruka Nogi." Said the guy with short, messy blonde hair with a beautiful, hypnotizing smile on his face. Not that I'm hypnotized by it or anything, I'm just saying cuz everybody was staring at him, even guys. Hmmm.........Nogi, Ruka Nogi............where- I was cut off by the other new student.

"Hyugga Natsume, hey." when the guy with tantalizing crimson orbs said that, all the girls screamed their hearts out, and needless to say, even some guys as well. Unlike the blonde guy, this guy has a very mysterious/aloof aura. He doesn't smile and as if he is bored to death yet there is something about how he stands and his movements that is very attention grabbing. But I'm not saying that I'm interested in him or anything like that. Heck no.

"Thank you gentlemen." the principal looked at all of us with his commanding eyes looking for empty chairs where he can sit the two new young gentlemen beside him. Since the crew doesn't want to be seated in the front or even in the middle of the class, the two chairs in front of Koko and I are empty. The lingering eyes of the principal landed on the empty spots in front of us and signaled the two to take their seats in front of us.

As the two new students approached, I noticed that the blonde boy, Nogi-sama, had tantalizing ocean blue eyes. His eyes are like the shade of that necklace in my dream this morning. I also noticed that he is sort of like the same height as Koko, which is tall compared to me who is standing at about only 5'6. I know I'm short, but what could I do? This is what I was given... I just have to accept and appreciate it.

But while I was complaining about my height in my mind, I was disturbed when the raven-haired boy, who is as tall as him, appeared behind Nogi-sama. I have to admit that he is an attention grabber. I know that there is a saying that nobody's perfect, but this guy, I mean he has it all.

Even though he is only wearing a black shirt with a design of red paint spattered across it with a shape of a skull, it showed his muscles, his body. But what I think his most attractive feature of his is his face, most specifically his eyes. His face is the most perfect shape of all, which helps highlights his eyes. His eyes are the shade of piercing crimson blood. It was so mysterious and fierce, yet I can see that there is something that his eyes are trying to hide. But I mean this guy is an Adonis!

Suddenly, my chest was making drumming sound. My heart was pounding really quickly, like it was gonna jump out of my chest. I looked the origin of the drumming sound and looked at him my sudden curiosity. I noticed that he looked back at me with his crimson orbs. It was a brief yet momentous.

The principal left the room with Yuu in charge. Yuu is cool whenever he is left in charge, that's why he became our class representative. He would let us have fun, relax and be ourselves inside the classroom as long as we behave ourselves. He is a very good and charismatic leader.

Everybody returned to their normal self, well not exactly everyone. Most of the guys did, but the girls, they turned into love stricken monsters.

Yuu signaled the crew to join him welcome the new students. We all stood up joining Yuu in his welcoming committee. I stood up first leading the way to them. We approached both guys when the four of felt a strong force of energy like a group of wild rhinos in a stampede, or I thought it was. But it was worse than I thought.

"Move out of the way freak" the queen monsters said pushing me out of the way causing me to fall. Ugh! I hate her. She's really obsessed with guys, most especially the crew. Well, except for me that is. She's really infatuated with Kitsuneme and Yuu, but with Koko, she is like a crazed gorilla that will destroy all the enemies on her way just to get what she wants and protect and preserve her banana, I mean Koko.

She clung to Koko, dragging him to the direction of the new students, while her posse yanked Yuu and Kitsuneme with them leaving me with a sore bum.

All the love stricken monsters came rushing towards the two guys in front of us like moths mesmerized by the lights. The girls started ask them, or as I like to call it, annoy them with questions about themselves.

"Oh my gosh, Nogi-sama Hyugga-sama I love you, you both are sizzling, SIZZLING HOT!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a girl with a curly red hair said. A loud scream echoed the whole hallway.

Then after the earsplitting noise, "Do you guys were brief or boxers?" I think this question caught Nogi-sama off guard cuz I saw him turned beet red. His face was priceless. It was a combination of shocked, humiliation and fear. I felt sorry for the poor guy, he was traumatized by the school monsters.

But my attention was caught by the raven haired guy sitting next to him. The expression on his face was blank as if the girls surrounding them were not there throwing them never ending questions. He is very still and calm as if the monsters are invisible, like he was in his own little world.

"Hey, will you girls please calm down. I know that they are S-I-Z-Z-L-I-N-G HOT, but show some loyalty. You girls are still part of the 'CREW FANCLUB'. But as far as what I saw there a while ago, I'm gonna make a really big decision that I think will affect all of the club members." said the girl with a shoulder length green hair, which may I add was obviously permed. All girls stopped their bickering and were shocked and nervous by Sumire Shouda's, their fan club president, soon revelation. Everybody was quiet and all sweat dropped.

"From now on, instead of only being a fan of the hotness of the 'CREW' members, we will also add on the face of.....................Nogi-sama and Hyugga-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then a deafening scream louder than the previous scream that enveloped the room was heard. Every fan girl was so excited about the revelation of their annoying president. They congratulated Sumire and thanked her for being the president that she is and for bringing joy to their heart, which I think was dumb because first and foremost, having the club was a totally dumb idea. Only idiots, who were boy-obsessed, would form a club like that. Second it's stupid, third it's stupid, fourth it's stupid, and fifth, it's STUPID!

Then "Hey girls, girls, GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" that's it, Yuu reached his limits, he blew up like a volcano and steam came out of his head. All the girls saw the expression on his face, and from that, they knew that they had to stop. They all respected Yuu as a leader, we all did. He is a cool guy, but you would not want him to reach his limitations, or else things will happen, I'm not saying bad things but HORRIFYING, CATASTROPHIC, DISASTROUS things will happen. All was quiet after his eruption.

"Thank you" Yuu said already calming down and returning into his composed and leader-like self again. "Just leave Nogi-sama and Hyugga-sama alone for a moment, they are still adjusting, and we wouldn't want to scare them away into thinking that we are all physco freaks and weirdos. Give them a rest, and time to adjust to the environment, our school, and us."

"Thank you Mr. Tobita" the principal said entering the room, standing behind him the substitute. Since Jinno was not here and most of our morning had quickly passed, no time was really left for us to work on something, and it's the first day of school for crying out loud. So instead, we resumed our conversations about our summers and some other stuff while the sub minded his own business with his laptop.

Only few girls attempted to talk to the new guys, but so far all was great. We resumed our plan in befriending the new guys and welcoming them, but I think that they are overwhelmed already by the welcoming comittee that Sumire summed up.

"What's up? So, I see that chicks dig you. Consider this as a warning, but don't you dare mess with ME! You see, I control the school, I'm the puppeteer, I don't want people to be messing with my toys, especially my girl to-" Koko was cut off.

"Shut up Koko" Yuu said shoving Koko's face to the side with his hand. "I'm sorry Nogi-sama, Natsume-sama, he's just kidding. He likes to mess with the newbies, especially now cuz it's really rare to have new students in the senior class. That's really his nature. But don't worry you'll get use to it. He's the master prankster in this school so watch out because you don't want to make him ma-"

"Okay Yuu, that's enough. You both are scaring them." I said to both Koko and Yuu. "The dirty blonde one with messy hair, that's Koko, the one with glasses is Yuu, this one is Kitsuneme, and I'm Miko, Miko Sakurano."

**Author's Notes:**

Yay, I finished my first chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy. I think I know what you guys are thinking. "what?!? Miko Sakurano?!?" Yes, Mikan Sakura is disguised as a boy, but I won't tell you right now the reason why? Just be patient and wait for the next chapters. I will reveal the secrets one by one to you all throughout the story. So.............................

I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if there are grammatical errors. I would really appreciate it if you leave a review, constructive criticisms would be accepted. Please, please, please tell me how you honestly think of the story so far. Should I continue it? Delete it? Tell me!!!!!!!! Thanks to all of you who read it. And last but certainly not least, I would like to thank my sister for proofreading it for me while she was reading it. Thanks Krishciel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
